Their First Summerween
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: In the summer of 1980 Fiddleford McGucket discovers Summerween, and tries to convince Ford to join in the fun. Perhaps one night away from work wouldn't be so bad.
1. Jack-O-Melon

**With Halloween almost here, I thought it would be fun to have a cute little Summerween story with young Ford and Fiddleford. This takes place in June of 1980.**

* * *

It was a sweltering summer afternoon. Ford wiped at his sweating brow with the back of his hand for what felt like the hundredth time. Perhaps he should have taken Fiddleford's advice and let the younger man install an air conditioning unit in the laboratory.

However, comfort wasn't a luxury they could afford at the moment when more parts and equipment were needed for their ultimate project. The small fan blowing on him did little to remove the humidity from the enclosed room. While sweat soaked him, Ford decided he would at least have Fiddleford repair the large fan. At the very least his muse would be pleased with the progress.

Footsteps echoed from upstairs. The young scientist didn't need to worry as only one other human had access to the laboratory. Were it one of the other creatures they encountered (save for the shapeshifter) they wouldn't enter the scientists' home so politely. If by chance it was another human being, all of his research was locked in the lab that they couldn't access without the password, and they had nothing of value in the first floor.

Ford turned away from his work. He pulled an already damp handkerchief from his pants pocket and dabbed at the sweat on his face and neck. Realizing he hadn't eaten since he woke six hours prior, he figured he could go see what groceries Fiddleford brought home from the store.

Fiddleford turned at the sound of a second being in the kitchen. It was one of the few times Fiddleford had seen his research partner without his jacket or vest. The tie untied dangled on either side of his neck.

In one hand Fiddleford held two bags of parts needed for the portal. The smaller man handed the larger one the plastic bags. In his right hand Fiddleford struggled with a decent sized watermelon. Watermelons always went on sell during the month of June for the upcoming holiday. For Ford it simply meant he could buy the tasty fruit for a cheaper price.

"Stanford, do ya know what time a year it is?" Fiddleford asked with his back to the other man. "It's Summerween!" he exclaimed. Fiddleford turned with wide eyes to share the news with the other man who was visibly amused with his reaction. "They celebrate Halloween twice a year in this town."

Ford chuckled at his friend's recent discovery. Throughout his years in Gravity Falls he noticed the strange custom, but never paid it any attention. He hadn't celebrated Halloween since he turned seventeen. While the holiday had been a fun annual break from reality, he didn't see any reason to partake in the activities without Stanley by his side.

"I thought it was odd, but I don't know, it makes sense as weird as this place is," Fiddleford commented while storing the food that needed to be kept cold in the refrigerator.

Once the last item was set in the fridge, Fiddleford turned to face Ford with a huge smile. He picked up the watermelon then looked the other man directly in the eyes. Ford already knew McGucket's question before he asked. He wore the same expression of so many others about to engage in the spooky summer fun.

"I thought, maybe we can take a break from werkin' this one night, an' go experience Summerween," Fiddleford said. He noticed the unchanged look on his friend's face. Not wanting to disappoint him, or that thing he knew Ford worked with, although he never spoke of him no matter how much he asked. "It's just one night." He folded his hands in front of him. "At the very least I wanna make a jack-o-melon."

The way he spoke mixed with the innocent smile and the dimples on his cheeks reminded Ford of a child experiencing a favorite holiday for the first time.

"We-we can still use the insides fer food," Fiddleford explained. He smiled down at the melon. "It would be fun."

Ford smiled. He nodded at his research assistant. Deciding that Bill wouldn't be angry if he extended his break a little longer. In December they celebrated a small Christmas inside the shack, and for Valentine's Day Fiddleford went home to spend a week with his family. Since then it had been mostly work, so it wouldn't hurt to indulge in a little fun.

Ford sat down in the chair across from Fiddleford. The smaller man handed Ford a knife and he kept the smaller one for himself. Ford cut out the opening on top. The two gathered the fruit from the inside and placed it in a bowl for later. Ford then let Fiddleford design the face.

Fiddleford trembled as he approached the gutted melon. The knife in hand brought back memories of carving pumpkins with his grandpa and older brother. With his tongue slightly out of his mouth McGucket carved the first of the eyes. He pushed the green triangle inside and it thumped against the hollowed out shell. He repeated the action for the second eye and the nose.

With the bottom half of the face empty Fiddleford stepped back. "I never was good at mouths, and yer a better drawer than me."

Ford understood. He sat down in the chair and hunched his back so that his eyes were level with the bottom of the watermelon. Carefully he slid the smaller knife into the shell then forced it back out. Fiddleford shuddered with a racing heart at the knife carving out the perfect blend of a mischievous, yet harmless grin.

Fiddleford stood next to Ford who sat with crossed arms admiring his work. Fiddleford slightly leaned on Ford's shoulder.

"It's perfect," McGucket said.

Ford walked out to the front porch with his assistant in tow. Ford bent down to place the carved jack-o-melon on the top step, overlooking the forest.

"Maybe it'll protect us from the beasts out there," Fiddleford said.

Ford chuckled. Although he doubted, he wouldn't count anything out in that town.

The two scientists walked back inside to enjoy a quick meal before they headed back into the lab to continue their work on the portal.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed some sweet fluff with these two nerds. There will be one more chapter to come. Bill was only mentioned in this chapter, but he will make an appearance in the next.**


	2. Summerween

**Thank you to Skyrah the Crazy Fangirl and Berrybanana05 for your reviews on the first chapter.**

 **If anyone is wondering, this story is a part of the Bonded timeline. As of now it is the first chronologically.**

* * *

The night before Summerween, the two sat at the table to consume their evening meal of beef with slices of fresh watermelon on their plates. Ford gulped down an entire glass of orange juice while the younger man laughed, commenting on how thirsty he must have been.

"Hey, Stanford, mind if I ask ya somethin'?" Fiddleford asked.

Ford shrugged. He opened the refrigerator to pour himself another glass of juice. Fiddleford nervously twiddled his fingers.

"When I was younger, I never got a chance to go trick-er-treatin'," Fiddleford said.

Ford hummed and returned to his seat with a fresh glass of orange juice.

"We had fall festivals and all, but people in my town didn't do the door to door candy hunt."

For a moment Ford did feel a bit of sorrow for his friend. He and Stan reveled in collecting free candy from all their neighbors. Although he didn't have Stan's charisma which resulted in him obtaining three times as much candy as Ford-although Stan would usually share the excess (yet he still kept a few favorites stashed away).

"Since tomorrow is Summerween, I thought, maybe, we can go," Fiddleford said.

Ford opened his mouth to protest they were way too old for some childish tradition, and they had way too much work to do. If he wanted to celebrate, they could always catch a cheesy horror movie on TV or at the local cinema.

However Ford made one terrible mistake. He looked into the wide, blue eyes of his colleague. That puppy dog stare combined with the sweet "please" and slight frown weakened him. Then Fiddleford brought in heavy artillery by casually commenting he wouldn't be able to witness his son's smile as he trick-or-treated. Ford caved. Heaven forbid how spoiled his own children would be if he couldn't even say no to McGucket.

Come bedtime Ford locked up the laboratory then ascended the stairs to his bedroom. The door shut behind him and the scientist let out a sigh. No matter how many times he tried to replay the incident behind his eyes, he still couldn't figure out how Fiddleford convinced him to join him in the following night's activity.

In hindsight Ford knew it must have been his pity on Fiddleford and wanted his friend to enjoy a simple luxury he and his brother got to partake in every October. The door closed the scientist made his way to his bed. He only hoped that his muse wouldn't be too disappointed in them taking a night off. The warm covers over his exhausted body Ford shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

 _Young Pines woke in a world of gray where he usually encountered his muse. Ford looked around for any sign of the one who inspired his work when he heard that distinguishable laugh._

 _"Wanting to play hookey, I see," Bill laughed as he came into view._

 _Ford turned with a smile to see the glowing triangle descend to where he stood in the Mindscape. Although Bill didn't have a mouth, it was clear from the expression of the single eye that he took no offense._

 _"I wanted to ask your permission," said Ford. "It's only one night, but if you'd prefer I'd stay in..." he ceased talking as Bill laughed._

 _"You're adorable, I.Q.," Bill said. He gently ruffled Ford's hair. The thin black finger stroked as his non-existent chin while he looked up at nothing in particular. "You know, you've been workin' so hard. All that work can lead to exhaustion and mistakes."_

 _Ford only stared while his muse made up his mind. He swallowed as he prayed he had not offended the inter-dimensional creature lest he find another brilliant mind to inhabit. A night of fun wasn't worth losing everything he worked for. Ford was just about to take back his request when the triangle's eye landed on him._

 _"We can't have costly mistakes," Bill said with both arms raised in the air._ Not when we're so close _, he added in his mind. He laughed then said, "Perhaps a night off would do you some good."_

 _"Then I have your permission?" Ford asked._

 _Bill held his middle and laughed. "You do amuse me, Sixer," said Bill. He opened his eye and pressed his finger against Ford's nose. "You and Fiddle-Dee-Dee have fun."_

 _He had waited countless centuries, what was one more day?_

 _"Thank you, Bill," Ford cried. He bowed his head before the dream demon. He greeted Bill with a wide smile. "I promise I will make it up by working extra hard the next night."_

 _"So committed," Bill commented. He extended his arm to put it around Ford's shoulder. Ford blushed at Bill being so close to him, which amused the demon. He leaned closer to Ford. "That's why I chose you." He shut his eye then said, "Remember that, dear Fordsy."_

 _Bill released him and the Mindscape vanished._

Ford opened his eyes to see himself back in his bedroom. From across the hall he heard Fiddleford snoring soundly. Young Pines rested his head on his pillow once more. It had been so long since he allowed himself to truly have fun, and with Bill's permission he could engage in a mindless activity for one night.

DIJG

The following evening Fiddleford emerged from his room dressed as a scarecrow. He looked over his costume in the mirror. The makeup was simple and he used an old hat and some tattered clothes he found at a second hand shop. Perhaps he was a little old for trick-or-treating, but it he wouldn't let something like his age keep him from enjoying a part of childhood he had been denied.

Blue eyes glanced over in the direction of Stanford's room. For a moment Fiddleford wondered if his colleague opted to bail on him. Were that the case he wouldn't chastise his friend for not wanting to engage in the childish activity. However he did quake at the thought of being teased or harassed if he went out alone.

With the basket in hand Fiddleford approached the older man's door. He held his fist out, but stopped before his knuckles rapped on the door. The arm recoiled as McGucket decided he shouldn't make Ford feel bad about his decision not to go. After all he was a grown man, and Ford had told him on multiple occasions that he needed to face his fears.

The door opened and the skinny man backed up. A strange man greeted Fiddleford causing him to drop his basket, and bump up against the wall. Ford called out to the smaller man. As soon as the voice registered Fiddleford caught his breath, although his heart still pounded against his chest.

Ford couldn't stop himself from laughing. He put a hand against his mouth to silence his chuckles then approached Fiddleford who reached down for the basket. He checked it for any damage and upon finding none he took a good look at Ford's costume. He was dressed in nineteenth century clothing. His hair combed in waves with gel, and he wore a mustache reminiscing of that time period.

"Stanford, ya coulda given me a heart attack," Fiddleford said once he was able to speak.

Ford chuckled. "After all we've encountered, I doubt that."

Fiddleford smiled, although he slightly shook at the truth surrounding his friend's words. Now certain that no stranger stood in Ford's place he took in his friend's costume.

"Nikola Tesla?" Fiddleford asked, although not surprised.

"If I must dress up, I better go as someone worthy," Ford responded. He grabbed the paper shopping bag and the two set out for a night of trick-or-treating.

Ford drove them into town where they saw the people milling about in various costumes. Most of them headed towards bars or various parties. Parents escorted their children to houses. The kids pointed, yelled, and ran at the next residence who would add to a pile of sweet treats.

The sight brought back memories for Ford. He glanced over at Fiddleford who's face lit up in the glow of the street lamps. Were it not for the faint humidity still in the air and the melons in place of pumpkins on everyone's porch, the two men would have believed it was October thirty first instead of June twenty second.

The two men nearing thirty walked up to the first house. Two kids: one boy dressed as a skeleton, and a girl in a pumpkin costume dashed ahead of them. The boy reached the door first and his tiny finger pressed the doorbell three times. An elderly woman answered. She smiled down at the grinning children then inserted a handful of candy into both of their buckets.

The kids smiled up at the adult trick-or-treaters as they passed. The woman eyed the two men and stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip. The instant Ford met her eyes he looked down and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Good evenin', ma'am," Fiddleford greeted. He held out his basket. "Trick-or-treat."

The woman lifted her brow. Ford repeated Fiddleford's phrase. The two stood there in awkward silence staring at the resident for what felt like minutes. She finally sighed and dropped two pieces of candy each in their bucket. They both thanked her and walked away.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Fiddleford said as soon as they reached the end of her driveway. "I'm sorry I dragged ya out here fer nothin'."

Ford sighed. "Don't let her get to you, Fidds, you have just as much right as anyone else to have fun."

Fiddleford smiled, but wasn't sure how much Ford meant of that statement.

They approached the next house. The Duskertons both stepped out on the porch. Summerween was such an important holiday they closed their store to take in all the creative costumes.

"It's so nice to see others gettin' in the holiday spirit," Ma cooed.

Her husband nodded. He tossed a few pieces of candy into each of their baskets. They both promptly thanked the couple then headed off to their next destination.

Within the hour they visited twenty houses-five of which turned the men away, and one actually shut the door in their faces. Nonetheless Fiddleford was satisfied with the activity.

"Thanks for indulgin' me," he said to Ford. He then looked away as they made their way to the next house. "Next year I think I might have my wife bring Tate up here, so he can join us."

Ford laughed, although he wasn't too sure he wanted to have a small child in the house where they conducted experiments. He couldn't bear the thought of Tate somehow messing with and ruining years worth of research. Even more he didn't want his muse to abandon him if something of the sort happened. Still he could never say that to Fiddleford's face.

Now that he thought about it he wondered just how much his assistant missed his family. Every once in a while he would call home, but how long had it been since he actually thought of them, let alone visited. A part of him nagged at how he rarely thought of his brother, the person who had been his best friend and constant for half of his life. For the moment he wondered where Stan was and how he was getting along, if he was even alive at all.

Ford pushed all thoughts of his family from his mind. He was out here on his own finally following his dream without anyone to hold him back. Bill chose him because of his intelligence and he would repay his muse with devotion and dedication. Now, he was under orders from said muse to have fun. What more after all he had put Fiddleford through of late, he owed him a night of mindless fun.

The two passed along the street until they reached the grand mansion on the hill. Fiddleford whistled as he imagined how life within such a place could be. Ford had been there once before and the brat who met with him left him with such a bitter feeling he never wanted to associate with the Northwest family again. However the fact that they would have the best candy in town enticed Fiddleford to at least try to knock on the door. After all it was the one time they had seen the gates open to the public.

Just as they were about to walk up the pathway to the Northwest manor they heard a soft weeping. Fiddleford looked to the side to see a child about six crying into his hands on the outside of the gate. The man in the scarecrow costume knelt down beside the crying child.

"It's Summerween, shouldn't ya be out havin' a good ol' time with yer friends?" Fiddleford asked.

Little Tyler Cutebiker glanced up at the older man. He sniffled and wiped at his nose. "They all left me," he said. "They didn't want me with them, but Jimmy's mom told my mom I could go with them."

"Where are they now?" Ford asked.

Tyler looked over his shoulder at the mansion just beyond the gates. "We went to get candy and-and Preston Northwest answered the door." Tyler wiped at his eyes. "He told me to get lost. Then he took my bag and threw all my candy in the grass." Fresh tears poured down his face. "They go to Preston's school and he let them come inside." Tyler leaned his chin on his knees. "Jimmy told me to wait here 'til he comes back."

Ford burned with rage. Preston, Jimmy, and the others in his group reminded him too much of the bullies who used to terrorize him and Stan.

"How about I walk ya home?" Fiddleford offered little Tyler.

The child glanced back at the mansion that currently held his neighbor's son. He didn't want Jimmy to come after him if he got in trouble, but he also didn't want to wait out all night in the dark waiting on his return. He nodded and the three headed in the direction for the Cutebiker residence.

On the way they stopped at a few more houses for Tyler to collect just a bit more candy. Fiddleford accompanied Tyler up the stairs with Ford's bag in hand. Although by the third house it made Fiddleford miss Tate. As they walked down the stairs he decided that he would go back to Palo Alto for Halloween.

When they arrived at Tyler's home, his mother was alarmed to see her son with someone other than Jimmy and friends. Fiddleford quickly explained the situation which Tyler confirmed with nods. Mrs. Cutebiker thanked the men and offered them a plate of pumpkin oatmeal cookies she had baked an hour ago. Fiddleford was hesitant to accept, but eventually did take them just so as not to be rude.

The two thanked the woman for her generosity then left. On the way back home they passed by the Northwest mansion yet again. A part of Ford wanted to walk up the pathway and confront both Mr. Northwest and Preston for the way Tyler had been treated, but knew it would do little good. It annoyed him that bullies existed even in a place like Gravity Falls.

It was a little after nine by the time the two arrived home. Ford removed his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. Fiddleford removed the hat. He hurried to the bathroom to wash the stitches off his face.

Meanwhile Ford emptied the contents of his paper bag on the table. He dug through the candy where he selected a box of jellybeans and slid them in his pocket. There was one other thing he wanted. A plastic bag of candycorns sat in the palm of his hand. It was the quintessential Halloween candy and perfect for what he intended.

Fiddleford emerged in the kitchen where the bag of candy lay in a pile on the table. Stan used to be the one who would share the excess, and now it was Ford's turn. Again he had to push the memories of his twin from his mind. Stan was no longer a part of his life. He now had Fiddleford and Bill, he didn't need anyone else.

"Have as much as you want," Ford said to the smaller man. "Though I'm sure we'll have enough candy to last us until Thanksgiving."

Fiddleford laughed. He unwrapped a lollipop and shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh, thank you, Stanford," Fiddleford said as the mentioned walked away. Ford stopped and turned to face his smiling friend with the stick of the orange lollipop hanging from his mouth. "For makin' my first Summerween special."

Ford smiled. "You're welcome," he said. Although he didn't mention it outloud, he too had a good time.

* * *

 **I originally planned for this to only be a two chapter story. Well, there's one more thing I want to happen, so a quick third chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Candycorn

**This is the final chapter of this little holiday story. I hope you all had a fun Halloween.**

 **Thank you to DarknessLegends and Guest for your reviews on chapter two.**

 **Guest: That sounds like it would make a good story. I will definitely consider writing it.**

* * *

It had been fun to spend a night out on the town. Even if he now knew that trick-or-treating wasn't as fun as it had been in his youth, it was nice to relive what few pleasant memories he held from his early days.

There was no need focusing on the past when he had his entire future ahead of him. As long as he trusted his muse, he would accomplish what he wanted. In time everyone would remember his name; his work would finally give paranormal research the respect it deserved. He would be invited to speak at various seminars, he'd receive the Nobel prize, and all those who doubted him would realize the mistake they made too late when fame and fortune came his way.

Of course he planned to extend credit to Fiddleford McGucket for the part he played. It would give his friend the opportunity he needed to sell his inventions, if only he focused on something that would actually sell, and not those slow portable computers.

His work guaranteed there would finally be a portal to various dimensions that Bill told him about. How his imagination ran wild those moments before sleep overtook him with Bill's treats of images of vast creatures and dimensions, as well as vivid verbal descriptions. At last the world would know what else existed outside their puny dimension and he would be the reason for that newfound knowledge. All other discoveries would be shamed when he had the chance to present what had existed outside their realm of understanding for so long.

Best of all once the portal was complete he and his muse could exist on the same plane of being. He could finally touch Bill outside of the Mindscape. Bill could take physical form (and he even promised to assume human form for Ford's sake). He and his intellectual equal would partake in grand conversation over tea and snacks. However all that rested on him completing the task his muse assigned him.

Dressed in his normal attire, Ford snuck into the shrine room that only he had access to. Fiddleford didn't know the room existed, and for now he wanted to keep his muse a secret lest McGucket believe he went insane and abandon him before they completed the project. Besides, he didn't think someone as superstitious as McGucket could handle the truth about Bill just yet.

In front of him stood a large golden statue of his muse. Framed photographs of Bill Cipher lined the room. In front of the statue sat a table with eight candles in a circle. In the center of the circle sat a gold saucer. He walked up to the table. Swiping a match against his pants he lit each candle then waved the tiny flame until it vanished leaving a stream of smoke in its wake. The burnt match was discarded.

Ford then reached into his pocket to reveal the bag of candycorn he took from the pile of Summerween candy. The triangular lumps of sugar were poured into the gold saucer. Afterwards Ford sat crosslegged in front of Bill's image with his eyes shut. He left the scent of the eight candles drift into his nostrils.

 _Not sure when he ascended into the Mindscape, Ford opened his eyes the instant he heard Bill's voice. The glowing yellow triangle hovered in front of him. Ford smiled._

 _Bill reached into the saucer to pluck out a single candycorn. He moved the candy to his eye to get a better look at the treat. Ford often left sweets on the saucer as offerings to the muse for all of his insight._

 _"Hmm, you brought me another present, Sixer," Bill said. "How thoughtful."_

 _"I didn't want to leave you out," Ford said from where he still sat on the floor in the world of grayscale. "I'm grateful for everything you've shown me, and have given me."_

 _"You wouldn't be trying to bribe me, now would you?" Bill asked as he moved directly in front of Ford._

 _Ford shook his head. "Not at all," he answered. Once again he worried he may have accidentally offended his muse._

 _Bill read the mortal's fears and laughed. "You're adorable, Sixer," he said and leaned back. "If anything I'm flattered." He ruffled Ford's hair which transformed the human's concerned frown into a smile. "I've never met one who doted on me such as you." Bill crossed his arms and shut his eye for a second. "I made the right decision with choosing you to share in my wisdom."_

 _"I am honored, Bill," Ford said and bowed his head._

 _Bill would grin if he could. Stanford Pines was the perfect choice for a vessel. Any word he spoke was counted as law in that foolish mortal's mind._

 _The dream demon's eye transformed into a mouth for a second and he slipped the candycorn in between his lips. He licked at his lips then the eye returned. Ford stared dumbfounded in mix of awe and slight disgust. It was the first time he watched his muse eat one of the offerings-the curious side of him desired to see more._

 _"Are you pleased?" Ford asked._

 _"It is tasty," Bill answered, although he wasn't sure why. It had a peculiar flavor, but one he enjoyed. There were plenty more laid before him in the dish._

 _Ford smiled. He only wished to treat his muse with further sweets._

 _He squinted his eye, having caught the human's thought. "Sixer, once the portal is complete, and I can take physical form, I will eat as many candies as you offer me." Bill hovered directly in front of Ford with his hands folded. "Then maybe we can celebrate this Summerween together."_

 _Ford's smile widened. Bill beamed._

 _"Now get you some rest, I.Q.," Bill instructed. "Remember you promised to work extra hard tomorrow." He wagged his finger at the human. "I won't tolerate any slacking."_

 _Ford nodded in agreement. Before he pulled himself from the Mindscape he had one last wish for his muse._

 _"Happy Summerween, Bill," Ford said._

The room flashed bright and Ford woke to find himself once again in the shrine room. He stood and stretched out his legs before walking over to the table. A swift blow of air and the candles were out.


End file.
